Courtney
Courtney jest uczestniczką Wyspy Totalnej Porażki gdzie konkurowała w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Oficjalnie się nie dostała na Plan Totalnej Porażki, ale po złożeniu pozwu do sądu o bezprawne wydalenie, pozwolono jej wrócić do programu jako członkini Zabójczych Makiet i główny antagonista drugiej połowy sezonu. Powróciła również do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie gdzie konkurowała w Drużynie Amazonek. Wystąpiła również gościnnie wraz z resztą oryginalnej obsady, na jachcie w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Powróciła również do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie początkowo była członkinią drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików ale została przeniesiona do drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. Wygląd Courtney to ładna, opalona dziewczyna. Ma czarne oczy i nieco zadarty piegowaty nos. Nosi krótkie, brązowe rozpuszczone włosy,. Ubiera się w szarą koszulkę z kołnierzykiem, zielone 3/4 legginsy i sandały. Osobowość Courtney uważa siebie za urodzonego lidera, przez co często popada w konflikt ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny, którzy nie pozwalają jej przejąć kontroli nad drużyną. Mimo że jest bardzo apodyktyczną i manipulującą dziewczyną, potrafi być naprawdę grzeczna i uprzejma dla swoich współzawodników. Przykładem może być z Moja upalna Jamajka, kiedy Courtney jest jedyną osobą która martwi się o rannego Owena i Izzy. Jako że jest ambitną dziewczyną, ma skłonność do przesadnej reakcji, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak i potrafi być szalona by dostać to, czego chce. Notorycznie przypomina zawodnikom o swoich doświadczeniach, czym ciągle ich tym drażni. Przez jej cztery udziały w programie zachowanie Courtney zmieniło się do tego stopnia, że kwalifikuje się na antagonistę. Kiedy czegoś chce, będzie walczyć na śmierć i życie, by to zdobyć. Czasami jednak jej determinacja prowadzi do jej własnego upadku. Courtney ma również wyjątkowe umiejętności sportowe, a także jest w stanie podnieść osobę lub przedmiot które jest znacznie większy od jej samej. Pokazała również, że ceni sobie nagrodę główną nad jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi a nawet nad jej najbliższym związkiem. Przez swój ambitny i trudny charakter stała się bardzo nielubiana przez zawodników. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Courtney od początku denerwowała swoją drużynę stawiając się wyżej od innych. Courtney po przybyciu na wyspę robi pozytywne wrażenie na zawodnikach witając się i rozmawiając z nimi. Szybko to się jednak zmienia, gdy w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, odmawia skoku z klifu do wody. Courtney boryka się z pechem podczas kolejnego wyzwania. Drzazga wbija jej się w rękę, oraz zostaje ukąszona przez pszczołę. Ostatecznie jej drużyna przegrywa, a Courtney przez swoje nastawienie zniechęca ją do siebie. Zabójcze Okonie dyskutują o eliminacji, a Courtney jest jednym z głównych kandydatów do powrotu do domu. Ostatecznie udaje jej się przetrwać, gdy Ezekiel, zdenerwował wszystkie dziewczyny swoimi seksistowskimi komentarzami i to on powędrował do domu. thumb|left|210px|Courtney przygotowuje się do występu w [[Niezbyt sławni.]] Courtney często też pełniła rolę przywódcy w swojej drużynie. Ci jednak nie zawsze chcieli ją słuchać, ze względu na jej antagonistyczną naturę. Bridgette została najbliższą przyjaciółką Courtney, choć ta krytykowała ją, gdy jej (często przypadkowe) działania kosztują drużynę zwycięstwo. W Niezbyt sławni, Bridgette niszczy Courtney skrzypce, a w Kiepskie, niszczy namiot w którym drużyna miała spać. Nie wspierała jej także w jej związku z Geoffem. Courtney żywi także wielką niechęć do Harolda. Uważa go za nieudacznika, mimo faktu, że pomógł drużynie wygrać dwa wyzwania. Jej postawa jest także znana w drużynie przeciwnej, gdzie Courtney też ma sporo wrogów takich jak, Heather, Lindsay czy Gwen. thumb|right|210px|Courtney i Duncan zaplątują się porożami. Jedną z najważniejszych relacji Courtney jest jej relacja z Duncanem. Oboje są zauroczeni sobą i w późniejszym etapie sezonu zostają parą. Wcześniej jednak Courtney uznaje, że nie lubi Duncana i próbuje dać to do zrozumienia innym, a ich relacja często wydawała się być konfliktem. Oboje także walczą o stanowisko kapitana drużyny. Pierwsza wskazówką na relacje miłosną między nimi, był fakt, jak Courtney leży na Duncanie w Kiepskie. Ona była tym przerażona, bądź też chciała udawać, że nie czuje nic do Duncana, lecz ten był wyraźnie zadowolony. Courtney jednak przytula Duncana w Czynnik fobii, gdy temu udaje się przezwyciężyć swój strach. Szybko jednak odchodzi od niego, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robi. W miarę postępu Duncana, Courtney zaczyna przyznawać, że go lubi, a nawet się w nim kocha. Mimo to uznaje go za złoczyńca, który często pakuje się w kłopoty. Chociaż miała okazje poznać dobrą stronę Duncana w Komu możesz zaufać?, gdy ten znalazł zajączka dla DJ'a, po tym jak poprzedni został zjedzony przez rekina. Duncan zaprzecza faktom i prosi Courtney by nikomu nie powiedziała. Ta zgadza się zachować z tajemnicy "dobrą stronę Duncana", choć ten sam mówi później o niej kilku osobom. thumb|right|210px|Courtney nie zgadza się ze swoją eliminacją w [[Podstawy musztry.]] W Podstawy musztry, relacja Courtney i Duncana jest kontynuowana. Courtney przez cały odcinek próbuje skarcić Duncana za wyżywanie się nad Haroldem, czy denerwowaniem Szefa. Kiedy ten ląduje w hangarze dla łodzi, Courtney przychodzi o odwiedzić. Courtney upomina Duncana, by przestał łamać zasady i grał zgodnie z nimi, lecz ten przekonuje Courtney, że łamanie zasad to fajna zabawa. Oboje wówczas idą do namiotu Chrisa i Szefa i kradną jedzenie z ich lodówki. Relacja Courtney i Duncana zamienia się w relacje miłosną, a Courtney dowiaduje się, że granie z zasadami było męczące. Dochodzi również do pocałunku między Courtney i Duncanem. Jednakże Courtney zostaje wyeliminowana w tym odcinku. Większość drużyny była w szoku, a Courtney domagała się ponownego sprawdzenia głosów. Chris jednak nie zgodził się na to i razem z Szefem wrzucił Courtney do łódki przegranych. Na koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Harold sfałszował głosowanie, by zemścić się na Duncanie za wszystkie czyny, które mu wyrządzał. thumb|left|210px|Courtney chce zniszczyć Harolda, gdy dowiedziała się, że stał za jej eliminacją. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Courtney wie już o działaniach Harolda na rzecz jej eliminacji i poświęca cały odcinek na rozprawieniu się z nim. Courtney szukając Harolda po Playa De Los Przegranos z latarnią, mówi, że pozwie program za nieuczciwą eliminacje, a inni uczestnicy będą świadkami. Nikt jednak nie przejmował się losem Courtney. Gdy Ezekiel mówi by dała sobie spokój, bo wyleciał jako pierwszy, ta uderza go latarnią w głowę. Gdy Lindsay mówi, że Courtney i tak odpadłaby jako następna, ta wzdycha z niedowierzaniem. Gdy Courtney w końcu znajduje Harolda, zaczyna bić go latarnią. Courtney wspomina także o swoich relacjach z Duncanem, mówiąc, że jest aktualnie jej faworytem. Mimo, że chce ukryć swojej uczucia do niego, to wszyscy zdążyli już się o nich dowiedzieć, ponieważ stali tuż koło niej. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Courtney od początku siada po stronie Owena, jeszcze zanim ten ogłosił, że urządzi imprezę z okazji wygranej. Podczas gdy Gwen i Owen mają przejść przez wąwóz, Courtney i Duncan spierają się o położenie w jakim się znaleźli. Courtney była przerażona, gdyż Gwen i Owen mogli za chwilę zginąć, lecz Duncan miał przeciwne zdanie. Po chwili Courtney przekonała się co do "racji" Duncana i doszło między nimi do kolejnego pocałunku. thumb|right|210px|W [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Courtney zmienia się i pragnie wygrać za wszelką cenę.]] W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Courtney jest wyraźnie zła po przegranym procesie sądowym, w którym pozwała program za nieuczciwą eliminacje. Uważa, że gra się skończyła, dopóki Chris nie ogłasza wyścigu o milion dolarów, w którym główną nagrodę wygra ten, kto pierwszy znajdzie walizkę z milionem dolarów. Courtney szybko odzyskuje humor i tworzy drużynę z Duncanem. Jej osobowość jednak zmienia się w tym odcinku i Courtney staje się żądna pieniędzy. Stawia je nawet ponad swojego chłopaka, nawet po tym jak ten narażał życie walcząc z aligatorem, a następnie złamał kostkę. Courtney ucieka z walizką z milionem dolarów, lecz zostaje on jej zabrany przez Izzy. Ta następnie goni ją, dopóki nie uderza w mur z namalowanym lasem. Courtney odkrywa wówczas, że tak naprawdę przez cały czas byli blisko cywilizacji. Chris próbował ją powstrzymać, by nie dowiedziała się za dużo i wysłał po nią stażystę. Ta jednak przejęła jego balon i wkrótce łapie na swojej drodze Cody'ego, Tylera, Owena i DJ'a, którzy mają walizkę z pieniędzmi. Courtney oznajmia, że jeśli nie podzielą się z nią milionem dolarów, to pozwoli im spaść. Ostatecznie cała piątka jest zmuszona wyskoczyć z balonu, po czym lądują na trampolinie z Czynnik fobii, z której Courtney miała wskoczyć do zielonej galaretki. Gdy Justin wlatuję w belkę, wszyscy, którzy stali na niej lądują w zielonej galaretce. Ostatecznie Courtney nie wpada do wody na koniec odcinka, przez co nie kwalifikuje się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. To doprowadza ją do frustracji. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Courtney jako gość podsumowania na [[Plan Totalnej Porażki|Planie Totalnej Porażki.]] Courtney nie dostaje się od razu na Plan Totalnej Porażki, lecz uczestniczy jako gość w podsumowaniach. W Podsumowanie I, Courtney staje po stronie Gwen w jej sporze z Trentem, dlatego, że uważa Trenta za "przegranego z wyboru". Jednakże zmienia zdanie po tym jak Trent opowiedział historię, dlaczego liczba 9 jest jego szczęśliwą liczbą. W Podsumowanie II, Courtney jest zła na Gwen za jej relacje z Duncanem, będąc zazdrosna, że ta podrywa jej chłopaka. Gwen jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza mówiąc, że ona i Duncan są jedynie przyjaciółmi. Gdy Geoff pokazuje nagranie, Courtney uspakaja się, gdy widzi, że Duncan ciągle o niej myśli. Jednak jej złość wraca, gdy Geoff pokazuje dalszy fragment nagrania, gdzie Duncan i Gwen prawie się całują. thumb|right|210px|Courtney debiutuje w [[Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, po wygranej rozprawie sądowej.]] Po wygranej rozprawie sądowej, Courtney debiutuje w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, początkowo jako kasjerka w wyzwaniu. Gdy Courtney daje główną nagrodę Trzeszczącym Żarówom, Chris umieszcza ją w przeciwnej drużynie jako "nagrodę pocieszenia". Courtney szybko próbuje zająć stanowisko lidera drużyny, lecz przez jej antagonistyczne podejście nikt nie chce jej słuchać. Courtney także nazywa swoją drużynę "łamagami". Ci by pokazać swoją niechęć do Courtney głosują na nią podczas ceremonii eliminacji, mimo jej immunitetu. W rezultacie liczy się tylko głos Courtney, który był na Owena, więc to on odpadł z programu. thumb|left|210px|Courtney pokonuje Duncana w zapasach. Courtney szybko przejmuje rolę antagonisty po Justinie. Nadal stara się być przywódcą swojej drużyny, a jej działania są bardziej bezwzględne od poprzedniego sezonu. Courtney szybko robi sobie wrogów, nie tylko w swojej drużynie, ale i w przeciwnej, w tym Duncana. Mimo to, oboje nadal wykazują pociąg do siebie, choć Courtney bardziej skupia się na konkurencji, niż na związku z Duncanem. Główną z cech, które wyróżniają Courtney jest fakt posiadania własnego palmtopa do komunikowania się z prawnikami, oraz światem zewnętrznym. Courtney dzięki swojemu zapałowi do gry, pomaga drużynie wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie od Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, gdy to udając, że chce pocałować Duncana, po chwili uderza go w kroczę przez co ten spada z klifu, w błoto. Courtney walczy ponownie z Duncanem w Dzieci za milion dolarów i ponownie nie ma problemu z pokonaniem go, gdyż wygraną stawia na pierwszym miejscu. thumb|right|210px|Courtney wygrywa pierwszą część wyzwania w [[-M- Wykręcone połączenie.]] Pomimo niewielu sojuszników po połączeniu drużyn, Courtney dalej dobrze radzi sobie w wyzwaniach. Udało jej się uniknąć eliminacji, ze względu na wygrywanie wyzwań. Również w -M- Wykręcone połączenie, Courtney nie ma problemu z pierwszym wyzwaniem. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, ta bez problemu omija lasery i rozwala gablotkę z sakiewką. Gdy Courtney ma już nagrodę, Chris mówi, że może się nią podzielić z innymi bądź nie. Nagroda ta miała służyć do ucieczki z budynku, który rzekomo miał wybuchnąć. Courtney nie chciała się podzielić nagrodą, chyba że zwycięzca sezonu podzieli się nią wygraną pół na pół. Uczestnicy niechętnie zgadzają się po czasie. Umowa wydaje się być jednak rozwiązana, gdy uczestnicy nie chcieli wpuścić Courtney do basenu z zupą pomidorową (która miała zmyć z nich smród), dopóki ta nie rozwiąże umowy o podziale pieniędzy. thumb|left|210px|Courtney popycha Lindsay. Jednym z głównych wrogów Courtney od czasu jej debiutu jest Lindsay. Obie często rywalizowały w wyzwaniach i wyraźnie się nie znosiły, a jednym z głównych powodów jest fakt, ze Courtney przejęła od Lindsay przywództwo w drużynie. Ich nienawiść do siebie można zauważyć już w -M- Wykręcone połączenie, gdzie Courtney stanowczo odmawiała pojechania z Lindsay do fabryki serów. W Super Haro-ld, Courtney jest zazdrosna gdy Lindsay wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie, lecz jej udaje się wygrać drugie i tym samym zdobyć immunitet i zostać w programie. Z rozmów uczestników wynika, że gdyby Courtney nie wygrała to odpadłaby z gry. Courtney i Lindsay ponownie rywalizują w Duma księżniczki, o to która z nich zostanie księżniczką w wyzwaniu. Ostatecznie Courtney zdobywa tą rolę i nie musi wiele się wysilać w wyzwaniu. Podczas wyzwania rozkochuje w sobie Justina, lecz na koniec niszczy go spychając go z wieży i zdobywając immunitet. Courtney nie wykazywała mu współczucia gdy połamany i wyeliminowany wsiadał do limuzyny Łajz. thumb|right|210px|Courtney podstępem zdobywa odciski palców Lindsay. Podczas Poszlaka, Courtney żąda od Chrisa nagrody za uwolnienie go z sejfu z Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu. Chris ostatecznie daje jej serowe chrupki, aby ta dała mu spokój. Podczas właściwego wyzwania, gdy doszło do "morderstwa" Chrisa, Courtney w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie panikuje uważając, że wszystko zostało ukartowane. Chce udowodnić swoją racje. Nawet po tym jak po wysłaniu Duncana na dach okazało się, że są w prawdziwym pociągu, Courtney dalej uznaje, że morderstwo zostało ukartowane i próbuje zatrzymać pociąg. Mimo, że przypuszczenia Courtney okazały się być prawdziwe, to Chris przyznał zwycięstwo Lindsay, która uznała Courtney za winną "śmierci" Chrisa. Jej dobra passa nie znika jednak na długo i Courtney udaje się wygrać immunitet w Reguła kołysania. Początkowo nie szło jej jednak dobrze. W pierwszej części wyzwania, ze względu na zbyt wielkie staranie się, Chris przyznał zwycięstwo Duncanowi w grze na gitarze. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Courtney omyłkowo unikała paparazzi, więc zwycięstwo powędrowało do Lindsay. Courtney jednak wyładowała złość w trzeciej części wyzwania, gdzie uczestnicy mieli zdemolować pokój hotelowy. Courtney wywołując największą demolkę zapewniła sobie zwycięstwo i immunitet w tym odcinku. thumb|left|210px|Beth i Courtney kończą swój krótkotrwały sojusz. Po eliminacji Lindsay, Courtney próbuje zawiązać sojusz z ostatnią po za nią pozostałą dziewczyną w programie, Beth. Ta jest jednak świadoma antagonistycznej osobowości Courtney i początkowo nie chce być z nią w sojuszu. Courtney jest zmuszona przekonać Beth do współpracy z nią. Podczas gdy obie muszą przygotować posiłek w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Courtney pozwala Beth używać jej palmtopa, by mogła się skontaktować ze swoim chłopakiem Bradym, podczas gdy Courtney wykonuje całe zadanie. Przyniosło to efekty dla Courtney, i Beth współpracowała z nią. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż w 2008: Owen w kosmosie, doszło między nimi do konfliktu, gdy Courtney nieumiejętnie ustaliła kolejność podchodzenia do wyzwania. Gdy sama odmówiła wzięcia w nim udziału, w przeciwieństwie do Beth, dochodzi między nimi do ostrej kłótni. Po tym incydencie, sojusz Beth i Courtney zostaje rozwiązany. thumb|right|210px|Courtney zrywa z Duncanem po tym jak na nią głosował. Courtney pisze dla Duncana 32 stronicowy list, w którym wymienia jego wady i co musi zmienić, by ich związek miał przyszłość. Ten nie jest zadowolony z powodu tego listu. Courtney podczas pierwszego wyzwania miała problem ze swoim zwierzakiem, rekinem, szczególnie po tym jak Owen wpuścił do akwarium ludzką krew, przez co ten oszalał. Podczas drugiego wyzwania, Courtney kontynuuje walkę z tym i innymi rekinami. Jeden z nich zabiera jej palmtop, który jest jej zwrócony dopiero po dwóch dniach. Courtney zostaje również wyeliminowana w tym odcinku przez Beth, oraz Duncana, którego Courtney zdenerwowała tym listem. W materiale dodatkowym nie wydaje się początkowo tym jednak przejmować, gdyż ma kontrakt, dzięki któremu w wypadku wygranej Duncana, musi jej oddać 50% swojej wygranej. Kontrakt ten zostaje jednak porwany przez wiatr, a Courtney wówczas krzyczy ze wściekłości. thumb|left|210px|Duncan i Courtney wracają do siebie w [[Kto będzie milionerem?.]] Courtney pomimo zerwania z Duncanem nadal jest za nim w finałowej rozgrywce z Beth. Jest ona jednak ignorowana przez pozostałych uczestników, np gdy chce zrobić quiz, który ma wyłonić zwycięzce, czy Chris nie dopuszcza jej do głosu z powodu braku czasu antenowego. Courtney ostatecznie głosuje na Duncana i niezależnie od zakończenia oboje wracają do siebie. Ich związek nie trwa jednak długi rozpada się przed Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdy oboje walczyli o prawa do opieki nad ich szopem Brittany'm. Wracają jednak do siebie, podczas ścigania autobusu Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. Courtney, która kieruje autobusem z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki, traci panowanie nad nim i autobus wpada do kanionu. Jest ona jedną z piętnastu osób uratowaną przez Chrisa, dzięki czemu zakwalifikowała się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|right|210px|Courtney jest szczęśliwa na wieść o śpiewaniu w sezonie. Courtney zostaje przedstawiona wraz z innymi uczestnikami na lotnisku w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. Ona i Duncan najwyraźniej wrócili do siebie, lecz Courtney jest zazdrosna o relacje Duncana i Gwen, zwłaszcza, gdy oni wymieniają się uśmiechem. Courtney jest podekscytowana możliwością śpiewania w tym sezonie. Podczas wyzwania, Courtney wraz z Duncanem przechodzą przez górę piramidy. Gdy dołącza do nich Gwen, Courtney jest wyraźnie niezadowolona, ale ostatecznie zgadza się, by Gwen szła z nimi gdyż "w trójkę będzie się im łatwiej ubezpieczać". Po dłuższych kłótniach dwóch dziewczyn, Duncan dochodzi do ostateczności i gdy Chris każe całej trójce powtórzyć piosenkę ten rezygnuje z programu ku rozpaczy Courtney i Gwen. Obie obserwują jak ten idzie do samolotu, lecz żadna z nich nie idzie go powstrzymać. Następnie Courtney jest umieszczona wraz z Cody'm, Gwen, Heather i Izzy w Drużynie Amazonek, gdzie podczas wielu kolejnych odcinków toczy wojnę z Heather o to, która powinna być liderką. W kolejnych odcinkach Courtney dalej toczy wojnę z Gwen i Heather. Jej nienawiść do Heather pogłębia się szczególnie w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, gdy Heather okłada Courtney biczem, gdy ta ciągnie psi zaprzęg z Heather. Później Courtney jednoczy się z Gwen by wyeliminować Heather i gdy następuje ich pierwsza ceremonia w Wyścig w Amazonii, obie wraz z Sierrą głosują na nią, lecz to nie powoduje jej eliminacji, gdyż runda ta była bez eliminacji. thumb|left|210px|Courtney każe Cody'emu i Sierrze wiosłować. Courtney przejmując dowództwo w drużynie każe Cody'emu i Sierrze wiosłować w Nowe dzieci Rocka. Gdy ona i Gwen zauważają podobiznę Duncana zatrzymują łódź i idą po niego. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko kamienie przypominające go. Sierra wyjaśnia, że tak się dzieje, gdy ktoś za kimś tęskni. Wówczas podejrzenia o relacje Gwen i Duncana, u Courtney wracają. W końcu Drużyna Amazonek kończy wyzwanie na ostatnim miejscu i Heather obwinia o porażkę Courtney. Gwen jednak staje w jej obronie biorąc winę na siebie. thumb|right|210px|Courteny jest zadowolona z cierpienia Heather. Courtney i Heather startują razem w wyzwaniu bobslejów w Moja upalna Jamajka. Gdy Heather się pyta, czy producenci nie mogą ich zabić, Courtney mówi, że to jest napisane w jej kontrakcie, ale nie wie co jest w kontrakcie Heather. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Courtney spędza wiele czasu z Gwen. Przyznaje się nawet że ją lubi i rozwija się ich przyjaźń. Courtney pomaga też Gwen z poparzoną ręką. Podczas wyzwania są one jedynymi członkami swojej drużyny, którzy nie zostali złapani przez Kubę Rozpruwacza. Obie docierają do pankowego klubu, gdzie znajdują Duncana. Chris przydzielił im za to zwycięstwo i przywrócił Duncana do gry. Courtney była zła na Duncana, za to, że opuścił program, lecz po chwili oboje przytulają się do siebie, choć wzrok Duncana był skierowany na Gwen, a chwilę później dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. thumb|left|210px|Courtney szlocha po zdradzie Duncana. Courtney kontynuuje swoją przyjaźń z Gwen w Greckie Ruiny. Nie jest świadoma pocałunku Gwen z Duncanem, lecz nadal podejrzewa ich o miłosną relacje. Courtney pokazuje również Gwen listę rzeczy, jakie Duncan musi zmienić by ich związek "miał sens". Tyler, który widział pocałunek Duncana i Gwen, zostaje zmuszony przez Alejandro do powiedzenia o tym Courtney. Wiadomość ta wywołuje u dziewczyny złość i pragnie za wszelką cenę wyeliminować z gry Gwen. Po jej stronie stają także Heather i Sierra. Cody zostaje zmuszony przerwać wyzwanie, tak by ich drużyna przegrała, a Gwen mogła wówczas odpaść. Ze względu na swoje uczucia do Gwen, Cody nie mógł na to pozwolić i kontynuował wyzwanie. Ostatecznie drużyna Amazonek wygrała, a Courtney poprzysięgła zniszczyć Gwen i Duncana. W Z Archiwum 52, Courtney nadal nie wybaczyła zajścia między jej byłą przyjaciółką i byłym chłopakiem. Alejandro namawia ją do flirtowania z Tyler'em, aby Duncan był o nią zazdrosny. Courtney wraz z Sierrą i Heather śpiewają piosenkę Kradnie chłopców, w której wyrażają swoją niechęć do Gwen. Courtney nadal za wszelką cenę chce przegrać wyzwanie i doprowadzić do eliminacji Gwen. Podczas opuszczania strefy 52, próbuje zniszczyć kosmiczny artefakt, lecz bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa, a z gry odpada Tyler. Courtney jest wściekła, że Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, pozbyła się Tylera, a nie Duncana po czym wypycha go z samolotu. Próba sabotowania drużyny przez Courtney w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, sprawiają, że Heather chce bardziej wyeliminować ją niż Gwen. Ostatecznie ich drużyna przegrywa i w wyniku remisu w głosowaniu dochodzi do dogrywki między Courtney, a Gwen, którą Courtney wygrywa. thumb|right|210px|Courtney flirtuje z Alejandro chcąc wzbudzić zazdrość w Duncanie. Alejandro zaczyna flirtować z Courtney jako część planu jego i Duncana by odwrócić uwagę dziewczyn od siebie. Alejandro nie ma z tym problemów, a Courtney wydaje się być zadowolona i nie podejrzewa w tym podstępu. Alejandro wyznaje w pokoju zwierzeń, że ostatecznie i tak ma zamiar ją zdradzić. Courtney i Heather nadal kontynuują swoją wojnę o stanowisko liderki i ostatecznie dochodzi do przegranej. Drużyna Amazonek chce jednogłośnie głosować na Courtney dopóki Chris nie ogłasza, że jest to runda bez eliminacji. thumb|left|210px|Courtney pomaga Alejandro w [[Chińska Bujda.]] W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Courtney i Duncan ponownie maja dużo relacji, gdyż są parą w ślubnym wyzwaniu. Niechęć Courtney do Duncana jest tak duża, że wspominała nawet o wykonywaniu tego wyzwania z niedźwiedziem, którego na początku wylosowała. Pomimo, że Duncan chcąc upokorzyć Courtney dawał jej złe wskazówki w pierwszej części wspólnego wyzwania, gdzie zadaniem "mężów", było zaprowadzić swoje "żony" po suknie ślubne, to Courtney i tak udaje się ją zdobyć. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania są oni jedynymi, którzy nie wpadli do wody i przeszli na drugą stronę wodospadu Niagara. W Chińska Bujda, Courtney i Duncan olewają się wzajemnie, a ona ponawia współprace z Alejandro. Jest jedyną osobą, która nie zdążyła dobiec do mety na czas i w wyniku tego kontynuować kolejnego wyzwania. Podczas tego wyzwania, Courtney pomagała Alejandro, który ze względu na swój "słaby żołądek" nie mógł jeść obrzydliwych potraw. Po czasie jednak ich oszustwo wyszło na jaw, kiedy Heather powiedziała o tym Chrisowi. Ten kazał Courtney założyć maskę by nie mogła jeść, a w wyniku tego Alejandro przegrał wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii Blaineley i Courtney otrzymują taką samą liczbę głosów. Courtney mówi, że jest gotowa na każde wyzwanie w dogrywce, lecz Chris oznajmia, że obie zostają wyeliminowane ze względu na niski budżet. W Materiale dodatkowym Courtney uznaje, że brak dogrywki oznacza, że program jest ustawiony, choć cieszy się z pozbycia się Blaineley i uwolnienia się od Duncana. Gdy Courtney zauważa, że jest blisko ziemi, próbuje otworzyć spadochron lecz nie udaje jej się to i ląduje przez dach w chińskim domku. thumb|right|210px|Courtney reprezentuje drużyne Alejandro w [[Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl.]] W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Courtney wspiera Alejandro. Wraz z Blaineley i Haroldem konkuruje w wyzwaniu o nagrodę dla swojego faworyta. Udaje jej się wygrać zakładając naszyje jaguara (zwierzaka reprezentującego Alejandro), naszyjnik i wygrywając dla niego taczkę, której może użyć w finale. W Aloha, Finał!, Alejandro wybiera ją i Lindsay do pomocy w finale i obie pomagają mu zbudować kukłę drewna. Podczas wyzwania Courtney omyłkowo przecina linę należącą do Alejandro, powodując że na niego prawie spadł sejf. Przyczyna był fakt, że liny nie były w żaden sposób oznaczone. Courtney jest jedyną osobą, która jest niezadowolona z wygranej Heather w jej zakończeniu. Gdy wulkan wybucha, Courtney wraz z innymi uciekają w bezpieczne miejsce. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Courtney jest widziana wraz z częścią pierwszej obsady na przedzie jachtu, gdzie gniewnie spogląda na Alejandro (siedzącego w robocie) trzymającego Heather na rękach. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|left|210px|Courtney jest zirytoana ze wzgledu na przyjazne stosunki panujące w [[Bohaterskie Chomiki|drużynie.]] Courtney wraca do konkurencji w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Kontynuują swój konflikt z Gwen i Duncanem. Pomimo wielu antagonistycznych czynów w poprzednich sezonach, Courtney zostaje umieszczona w drużynie Bohaterskich Chomików. W przeciwieństwie do reszty członków swojej drużyn, Courtney nie ma heroicznej postawy. Szybko wpada w konflikt z większością drużyny, głownie poprzez próbę dowodzenia nią. Już od początku tworzy swój plan eliminacji osób takich jak Zoey, które moją jej w przyszłości zagrozić. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, Courtney pod pretekstem zostania z Samem, w jaskini, za to, ze nie przyniosła mu śniadania, wysyła resztę drużyny na wyzwanie. Gdy Jo odnajduje ich jaskinie, Courtney używa Sama jako żywą tarcze chowając się za nim. Jej "nie-heroiczne" czyny sprawiły, że Chris zamienił drużynami Courtney i Duncana i od tej pory Courtney rywalizowała w drużynie Nikczemnych Sępów. thumb|right|210px|Scott odwiedza Courtney w pokoju dziewczyn. Po zmianie drużyny, Courtney próbuje zawiązać sojusz z jednym z członków nowej drużyny w Straszne Jedzenie. Uważa, że Scott będzie najlepszym do tego zadania. Courtney dowiaduje się również, że Gwen naprawdę chce się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, lecz mimo to Courtney dalej nią gardzi za wydarzenia z poprzednich odcinków, gdzie Gwen przypadkowo raniła Courtney, oraz za wydarzenia z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdzie ta całowała się z jej chłopakiem. Courtney zawiązuje sojusz z Heather, w celu eliminacji Gwen, choć Heather nie wygląda jakby chciała współpracować z Courtney. W Księżycowy Obłęd, Courtney nie wyraża żadnych skrupułów wobec Gwen, nawet gdy ta ją ratuje przed jeleniem, mówiąc, że gdyby to Gwen była zagrożona, nie uratowałaby jej. W tym samym odcinku Gwen zrywa z Duncanem i dzieli się tą informacja z Courtney w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów. Wówczas odradza się między nimi przyjaźń. Jest ona jednak wystawiona na próbę, gdy są zmuszone walczyć ze sobą w Frajerskie Uderzenia. Początkowo nie mają ochoty ze sobą walczyć, lecz Chris wzbudza zazdrość u Courtney pokazując "GIF'y" z całującymi się Gwen i Duncanem. Wówczas dziewczyny zaczynają ze sobą walczyć, lecz po chwili ponownie godzą się. Obie współpracują ze sobą w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, gdzie ich przyjaźń jest bardzo bliska. Obie też poprzysięgają, że razem dotrą do finału. thumb|left|210px|Courtney i Scott po pierwszym pocałunku. Oprócz relacji z Gwen, Courtney miała również wiele relacji ze Scottem. Początkowo widziała w nim jedynie sojusznika, lecz po czasie oboje zaczęli czuć do siebie coś więcej. Courtney martwiła się w Księżycowy Obłęd, o Scotta, gdy ten został wysłany na wyspę Kości i ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła go z powrotem. Oboje współpracują ze sobą w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, a w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku i oficjalnie stają się parą. W tym samym odcinku jednak, ich związek zostaje zniszczony, kiedy Mal wyczuwając zagrożenie, zmusza Camerona do pocałunku z Courtney na oczach Scotta. Ostatecznie ich związek rozpada się po dwóch godzinach od utworzenia Mimo, że Courtney nie całowała Camerona, Scott uważał inaczej. thumb|right|210px|Uczestnicy odwracaja sieod Courtney ,po tym jak Mal ujawnił jej plan eliminacji. Rozpad relacji Courtney i Scotta nie trwał długo i oboje wracają do siebie w Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity. Courtney chce ukryć fakt, że "całowała się" z Cameronem i mówi o tym tylko Zoey. Jest tak przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie, że gdy widzi Gwen i Zoey rozmawiające ze sobą, uważa, że Zoey wygadała jej tajemnice i sama się do tego przyznaje. Gwen była zła na Courtney. Mimo, że ta wciąż obiecuje Gwen, że razem dotrą do finału, tak naprawdę chce ją wyeliminować wraz z Mike'm i Zoey, a do finału wejść ze Scottem. Jednakże nie dlatego, że go lubi, a dlatego, że wierzy, że rzuci dla niej wyzwanie finałowe. Courtney robi plan eliminacji, który po chwili wychodzi na światło dzienne w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, dzięki Malowi. Uczestnicy widząc plan eliminacji Courtney odwracają się od niej. Od tej pory Courtney nie żywi już żadnych uczuć do Scotta, lecz pragnie odbudować swoją przyjaźń z Gwen. Ta obiecuje jej pomóc, lecz pod warunkiem, że Courtney zagłosuje na siebie. Pomimo, ze Courtney jako pierwsza przekracza linię mety, Chris zmiana zasady wyzwania, i to nie stażyści mają zjeść lody zrobione przez uczestników tylko oni sami. Courtney nie dała rady zjeść swoich lodów, ze względu na spaloną czekoladę i wymiociny ptaka w nich. Na ceremonii eliminacji Courtney odpada z wynikiem głosów 3-2, lecz nie wiadomo czy posłuchała Gwen i czy głosowała na siebie. W Zrujnowany finał, Courtney wraz z siedmioma innymi uczestnikami, którzy nie zostali wylosowani do pomocy finalistom, odlatuje w stronę słońca w balonie. Występowanie Ciekawostki *Ona wraz z Heather, Izzy i Noah nie mieli projektu w Camp TV. **Jest także jedynym członkiem Zabójczych Okoni, który nie miał projektu w Camp TV (jeśli liczyć zmianę drużyn Izzy i Katie w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2). *Courtney, Harold i Leshawna to jedyne postacie, które brały udział we wszystkich pierwszych trzech sezonach, a nie miały epizodu w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Nie licząc faktu, że wszystkie postacie (oprócz Blaineley) pojawiły się w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. *Courtney jest jedną z siedmiu dziewczyn, które przyciągały więcej niż jednego chłopaka. Inne to: Anna Maria, Bridgette, Carrie, Gwen, Heather i Jasmine. *Lubi śpiewać. *Courtney całowała więcej chłopaków, niż jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna w show. W trakcie trwania programu całowała Alejandro (poza ekranem), Camerona, Duncana i Scotta. *Courtney i Trent to jedyne postacie, które całowały dwie osoby w jednym odcinku. *Courtney jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które potrafią grać na instrumencie. W jej przypadku to skrzypce i gitara. Pozostali to: Alejandro, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Harold i Trent. *Jak ujawniono w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, Courtney przed dołączeniem do Totalnej Porażki, pracowała w lodziarni. Czyni ją to jedną z sześciu osób, które pracowały przed dołączeniem do Totalnej Porażki. Inne, to: Bridgette, Gwen, Katie, Noah i Shawn. *Jak ujawniono w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Courtney posiada tatuaż w kształcie serca na ramieniu (lecz pojawia się tylko w tym odcinku). Czyni ją to jedną z ośmiu postaci, które mają tatuaż. Inne to: Brody, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, Geoff, Spud i Szef Hatchet. *Courtney zajmuje trzecie miejsce pod względem ilości wygranych wyzwań indywidualnych. Więcej od niej mają Heather (7, licząc jej zakończenie), oraz Gwen (6, licząc jej zakończenie) *Courtney jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który otrzymał ostatni symbol bezpieczeństwa na ceremonii eliminacji. *Courtney, wraz z Duncanem i Owenem, jest jedną z trzech postaci, które dotarły do połączenia drużyn, trzy lub więcej razy. *Ona wraz Duncanem, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay i Owenem (licząc Wariacki Wyścig, jest jedną z sześciu postaci, które konkurowały w czterech sezonach). **Jednakże Courtney nie zakwalifikowała się od razu na Plan Totalnej Porażki, a zadebiutowała w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, po wygranej rozprawie sądowej. *Courtney i Scott to jedyni antagoniści, którzy doprowadzili dwukrotnie w jednym sezonie, do eliminacji tej samej osoby. Courtney wyeliminowała dwukrotnie Owena na Planie Totalnej Porażki, a Scott dwukrotnie wyeliminował Dakotę w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. **Paradoksalnie, byli parą przez pewien okres. *Courtney jest jedną z ośmiu zawodników, którzy mają piegi. Pozostali to: Harold, Leonard, Laurie, Miles, Rodney, Sanders i Scott. *Courtney jest jedną z dwóch osób, które dwukrotnie dotarły do finałowej piątki, lecz ani razu do finału. *Ona wraz z Duncanem i Izzy jest jedną z trzech postaci, które rywalizowały w aż pięciu drużynach. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki jest jedynym sezonem, w którym Courtney nie dociera do połączenia drużyn. *Jako jedyna odpadła w dwóch podwójnych eliminacjach. *Courtney jest jedną z pięciu zawodników którzy podkładali zadania pozostali to DJ , Gwen , Trent , Scott. *Courtney ma alergię na pyłki od kwiatów jak widać w odcinku Bohaterowie kontra Dranie *Courtney jest jedną z dwóch osób, które dwukrotnie dotarły do finałowej piątki, nigdy nie osiągając finału. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki to jedyny sezon w którym miała dwucyfrowe miejsce i nie udało jej się dojść do etapu połączenia drużyn. *Courtney jest pierwszą zawodniczką która zaczęła śpiewać w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie , Zaczęła aż pięć piosenek śpiewać na początku: Leć z nami już , Nim umrze się , Czego tu nie da kochać się , Kradnie chłopców , W hawajskim stylu , stąd wynika że jako jedna z nielicznych zawodników lubiła śpiewać piosenki. *Jest jednym z dwóch uczestników, którzy potwierdzili, że chcą zostać prawnikiem. Galeria |-| Ogólne= S1E00 CourtneyInteractive.png|Interaktywna Courtney Courtneybathingsuit.png|Courtney w bikini. Cortney.png|Podejrzliwa Courtney COURTDANCE 2.png|Taniec Courtney Courtney (TDWiki).png|Płacząca Courtney Zmęczona Courtney.png|Zmęczona Courtney CourtneyClap.png|Courtney klaszcze CourtneyHeyWhatAbout.png|Uśmiechnięta Courtney CourtneyJump.png|Courtney skacze. CourtneyCheering3.png|Cheerleaderka Courtney Courtney Cheering.png|Cheerleaderka Courtney. CourtneyDance.png|Taniec Courtney CourtneyDance2.png|Taniec Courtney Courtney Cheering4.png|Cheerleaderka Courtney. Tdas courtney 174x252.png|Machająca Courtney. Courtney 17.png|Courtney jako "człowiek świerszcz". Courtneycnhq.png|Courtney od przodu. Courtney fall.png|Spadająca Courtney Wystraszona Courtney.png|Wystraszona Courtney CourneyfallingTransparent.png|Skulona Courtney. Courtney przebrana za bankierke.png|Courtney przebrana za bankierke Courtney w stroju jaskiniowca.png|Courtney w stroju jaskiniowca Courtney w pidżamie.png|Courtney w pidżamie PrincessCourtney2.png|Courtney jako księżniczka. CourtneyonDuncan.png|Courtney walcząca z Duncanem. CourtneyFace.png|Śpiewająca Courtney. ScottandCourtneyfallllllllllllllll.png|Courtney po pierwszym pocałunku ze Scottem. CourtneyTDI.png|Awatar Courtney z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. CourtneyBGE.png|Awatar Courtney z Planu Totalnej Porażki. E1b75y.jpg|Awatar Courtney z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Courtneyrotation2.jpg|Rotacje Courtney. Courtney Harp Statue.png|Posąg Courtney. Courtney (CNHQ).png|Twarz Courtney. Courtney (TDAS website).png|Courtney online. Courtney TDAS Poster.jpg|Pozycja Courtney. |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E00 Dorośnij wreszcie.png|Courtney w czołówce. Rozmowa Courtney - Sadie.png|Courtney pociesza Sadie. S01E02 Czapka Courtney.png|Courtney odmawia skoku do wody. S01E02 Obrzydliwy Ezekiel.png|Courtney jest zdegustowana, widząc Ezekiela dłubiącego w nosie. S01E02 Pierwsi zagrożeni.png|Courtney i Ezekiel oczekują na ostatnią piankę podczas pierwszej ceremoniii w historii programu. S01E02 Pierwsza pianka Courtney.png|Courtney otrzymuje ostatnią piankę na swojej pierwszej ceremonii. S01E02 Courtney na koniec odcinka.png|Courtney poprzysięga, że pokona każdego i wygra program. S01E05 Courtney na pniu.png|Courtney wyłania talenty w Niezbyt sławni... S01E05 Skrzypce Courtney.png|...i przygotowuje się do swojego występu. S01E05 Kogo wystawimy.png|Bridgette i Courtney negocjują kogo wystawić do przedstawienia ostatniego talentu. S01E06 Wilki przestraszyły Courtney.png|Courtney przytula się do Duncana, po tym jak wystraszył ją wyk wilków. S01E07 Beth częstuje Courtney.png|Beth częstuje Courtney zieloną galaretką. S01E07 Złe spojrzenie.png|Uczestnicy nie są zadowoleni z postawy Courtney, podczas wykonywania zadania przez DJ'a. S01E07 Courtney płacze w pokoju zwierzen.png|Courtney uznaje, że nie zasługuje na pozostanie dłużej w grze. S01E07 Zagrożona 2.png|Courtney i Tyler oczekują na ostatnią piankę. S01E08 Courtney i Bridgette.png|Bridgette zwierza się Courtney. S01E10 Gadatliwa Courtney.png|Courtney długo zwierza się na temat Duncana. S01E10 Deser.png|Courtney i Duncan współpracują przy robieniu deseru. S01E10 Zszokowana Courtney.png|Courtney jest zszokowana widząc Harolda w małych majtkach. S01E10 Smiech Courtney.png|Courtney śmieje się po tym, jak rzuciła w Duncana miską sosu. S01E11 Courtney i Duncan.png|Courtney martwi się o Duncana, choć temu zaprzecza. S01E11 Courtney popycha Duncana.png|Courtney popycha Duncana. S01E11 Jesteś trupem.png|Courtney poprzysięga zemścić się na Sadie, za to, że strzelała w nią jabłkami mimo, że wyzwanie się skończyło. S01E11 Tak naprawdę jesteś dobry.png|Duncan jest zakłopotany, po tym jak Courtney powiedział mu, jak widziała, że chciał pomóc DJ'owi. S01E11 Bye bye.png|Courtney ironicznie macha Sadie po jej eliminacji. S01E12 Tabletka na luz.png|Za namową Duncana, Courtney staje się bardziej "wyluzowana". S01E12 Courtney ląduje w łódce przegranych.png|Chris i Sze wrzucają Courtney do łódki przegranych. S01E12 Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę.png|Courtney macha Duncanowi. S01E22 Courtney bije Harolda.png|Courtney mści się na Haroldzie, za sfałszowanie głosowania przeciwko niej. S01E22 Zszokowana Courtney.png|Courtney jest w szoku, po tym co usłyszała od Lindsay. S01E27 Zaczynamy zabawę od nowa.jpg|Courtney cieszy się, że dostaje "drugą szanse". S01E27 Cywilizacja.png|Courtney odkrywa, że cały czas byli blisko cywilizacji. S01E27 Courtney i stażysta.png|Courtney kradnie balon stażysty. S01E27 Wszyscy vs Courtney.png|Wszyscy próbują zabrać milion dolarów od Courtney. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E06 Courtney i jej palmtop.png|Courtney dzwoni do prawników w Podsumowanie I. S02E13 Ałć.png|Drut na szczękę Owena, trafia Courtney w oko. S02E14 Będę spać w przyczepie razem z dziewczynami.png|Uczestnicy są źli na Courtney z powodu, że jest lepiej traktowana od nich. S02E14 Heather ucina włosy Courtney.png|Heather próbuje "ukraść" włosy Courtney. S02E14 Courtney próbuje wykrzesać ogień.png|Courtney próbuje wykrzesać ogień... S02E14 Courtney wykrzesa ogień.png|...ale nie udaje jej się to... S02E14 Lindsay rozpaliła ogień.png|...I jest zła gdy Lindsay się to udaje. S02E14 Prawie pocałunek.png|Courtney udaje, że chce pocałować Duncana, lecz w rzeczywistości chce go pokonać. S02E14 Courtney je homara.png|Courtney je homara w pokoju zwierzeń S02E15 Courtney łapie palmtop.png|Courtney rzuca się po swój palmtop. S02E15 Wściekła Cortney.png|Courtney chce za wszelką cenę wygrać pojedynek z Duncanem. S02E15 Wielki groźny pieluchowy rekin.png|Walka Courtney i Duncana. S02E15 Nokaut.png|Courtney nokautuje Duncana. S02E15 Leshawna śpiewa o Courtney.png|Leshawna śpiewa piosenkę chwalącą Courtney, chcąc odzyskać zaufanie jej i innych uczestników. S02E16 Courtney trafiona kapeluszem.png|Courtney zostaje trafiona przez lecący kapelusz. S02E16 Courtney przytula się do Duncana.png|Courtney przytula się do Duncana, w obawie, że zaraz zginie. S02E16 Mózgu wzywam Cię.png|Courtney próbuje zadzwonić do prawników. S02E17 Courtney przekonuje Harolda.png|Courtney przekonuje Harolda... S02E17 Courtney namawia Harolda.jpg|...by głosował na Leshawnę. S02E19 Dalej Lindsay.png|Courtney pogania Lindsay. S02E19 Szklany but.png|Courtney zostaje księżniczką w wyzwaniu, po założeniu szklanego buta. S02E19 Courtney księżniczka.png|Courtney śpiewa, oszałamiając Duncana i Justina. S02E19 Flirt CJ.png|Courtney próbuje rozkochać Justina w sobie... S02E19 Szef i Courtney na koniu.png|...i komplementuje go, by na nią nie głosował. S02E19 Courtney na ceremonii.png|Courtney otrzymuje pierwszego pozłacanego Chrisa na ceremonii. S02E20 To ty palisz.png|Courtney domaga się nagrody od Chrisa... S02E20 Courtney i Chris.png|... za znalezienie i uwolnienie go z sejfu. S02E20 Harold i resuscytacja.png|Courtney w przeciwieństwie do większości nie wierzy w morderstwo Chrisa. S02E20 Ja to wygrałam.png|Courtney nie dzieli się swoją nagrodą. S02E20 Courtney kopie makietę Chrisa.png|Courtney kopie makietę Chrisa. S02E20 Brak zasięgu.png|Courtney chce zadzwonić do prawników, lecz odkrywa, że nie ma zasięgu. S02E20 Jako jedyny dasz sobie radę.png|Courtney prosi Duncana, by zawołał Chrisa, bądź kogoś z producentów. S02E20 Detektyw Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay przedstawia dowody, że Courtney jest "morderczynią". S02E20 Uratuję cię Duncan.png|Courtney pociesza skutego Duncana. S02E20 Obiad 4 kwietnia.png|Courtney mówi, że zaplanowała dokładnie kolejne cztery lata. S02E20 To ten dźwięk.png|Courtney jest zirytowana, przez dźwięk wygrywany przez Harolda. S02E21 Akrobacje Courtney.png|Courtney gra na gitarze. S02E21 Autograf.png|Courtney daje autograf fance... S02E21 Unik Courtney.png|...i unika paparazii S02E20 Medytacja.png|Courtney próbuje się uspokoić, po tym jak Lindsay wygrała drugą część wyzwania... S02E21 Wściekła Courtney.png|...lecz wpada w szał... S02E21 Courtney niszczy pokój.png|...i demoluje pokój hotelowy... S02E21 Zniszczona lampa.jpg|...dzięki czemu wygrywa immunitet. S02E23 Psychotyczne krejzolki.jpg|Courtney wspomina o swojej kapeli "Psychotyczne krejzolki". S02E22 Mam serowe chrupki.png|Courtney częstuje Beth serowymi chrupkami i kwaśnymi żelkami, by założyć z nią sojusz. |S02E22 Courtney i Beth na Wawanakwa.png|Powrót uczestników do obozu Wawanakwa. S02E22 Courtney i ośmiornica.png|Courtney jest atakowana przez ośmiornice. S02E24 Przeczytałeś umowę.png|Courtney pyta zaspanego Duncana, czy przeczytał "umowę". S02E24 Duncan i Courtney.png|Duncan komplementuje Courtney, zgodnie z ich "umową". S02E24 Courtney dostaje wiadomość.png|Courtney dostaje wiadomość od prawników. S02E24 Fiałowa 4 patrzy.png|Finałowa czwórka patrzy jak Chris obdziera papugę ze skóry. S02E24 Courtney wybiera rekina.png|Finałowa czwórka, musi wybrać zwierzaka do wyzwania... S02E24 Courtney i rekin.png|...I Courtney decyduje się wybrać rekina. S02E24 Komplement co godzinę.png|Courtney przypomina Duncanowi, że ma jej mówić komplement co godzinę. S02E24 Masz ładne zęby.png|Duncan nieumiejętnie komplementuje Courtney. S02E24 Courtney i Duncan.png|Courtney pyta Duncana, czy woli ją, czy wygraną. S02E24 Taniec Courtney.png|Courtney uczy sztuczek swojego rekina... S02E24 Dalej rekinie.png|...lecz ten przestał ją słuchać, gdy poczuł ludzką krew, gdy Owen wpuścił ją do akwarium. S02E24 Zły rekin.png|Rekin atakuje Courtney. S02E24 Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Courtney ponownie grozi prawnikami. S02E24 Walka z rekinem.png|Courtney walczy z rekinem... S02E24 Rekiny vs Courtney.png|...i jego kumplami... S02E24 Courtney w wodzie.png|...w jeziorze. S02E24 Co Ci sie stało.png|Courtney po walce z rekinami. S02E24 Wiadomość.png|Courtney ponownie otrzymuje wiadomość od prawników. S02E24 Rekin zwrócił śniadanie.png|Courtney częstuje Chrisa i Szefa, zwróconym przez rekina śniadaniem. S02E24 Martwe rekiny.png|Courtney pobiła dwa rekiny... S02E24 Courtney w jeziorze.png|...i ma zamiar rozprawić się z ostatnim. S02E24 Tylko nie mój palmtop.png|Courtney martwi się o swój palmtop. S02E24 Tylko nie palmtop.png|Courtney negocjuje z rekinem o swój palmtop S02E24 To był jedyny kontakt ze światem.png|Courtney nie chce pozwolić, by rekin zniszczył jej palmtop. S02E24 Oddawaj mi to.png|Rekin drwi z Courtney S02E24 Courtney w limuzynie.png|Courtney zostaje wyeliminowana. S02E25 Ten gość nic o mnie nie wie.png|Courtney ogląda finał. S02E26 Courtney w finale.jpg|Courtney patrzy na Duncana w finale. S02E26 Wyciszona Courtney.png|Krzyk Courtney zostaje wyciszony przez Chrisa. S02E26 Courtney pisze.png|Courtney głosuje na Duncana w finale. S02E27 Bez komentarza.png|Dyskusja Courtney i Duncana w konferencji prasowej w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!. S02E27 Courtney rzuca telewizorem.png|Courtney wyrywa telewizor ze ściany i rzuca nim. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E00 Courtney i Duncan w czołówce.png|Courtney i Duncan w czołówce. S03E00 Courtney i Heather w czołówce.png|Courtney i Heather patrzą na siebie w czołówce. S03E01 Co jeśli ktoś nie śpiewa.png|Courtney pyta jakie piosenki będą śpiewać. S03E01 Ubezpieczamy się.png|Courtney i Duncan przygotowują się do pokonania piramidy w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. S03E01 Duncan ciągnie dziewczyny z piramidy.png|Duncan ciągnie Gwen i Courtney z piramidy. S03E02 Amazonki śpiewają.png|Courtney w piosence "Na miłość czas". S03E04 Pierwsza w Youkonie.png|Courtney jest wściekła na Heather, że ją bije. S03E04 Spadająca Courtney.png|Courtney w piosence "Nim umrze się". S03E04 PZ Courtne.png|Courtney ma zamiar zemścić się na Heather za wydarzenia z Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!. S03E05 Czego tu niue da kochać się.png|Courtney w piosence "Czego tu nie da kochać się". S03E07 Raakcja na walkę.png|Courtney wiwatuje Leshawnie, podczas gdy ta bije Heather. S03E09 Płacząca Sierra.png|Courtney jest zaniepokojona płaczem Sierry w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. S03E09 Coś jest nie tak z tą rzeźbą.png|Courtney zauważa, że coś jest nie tak z ich rzeźbą. S03E10 Skamieniały Duncan.png|Courtney i Gwen myślą, że znalazły Duncana. S03E10 Oddajcie mi taśmę.png|Courtney chce odzyskać taśmę z pokoju zwierzeń. S03E13 Duncan znaleziony.png|Courtney i Gwen odnajdują Duncana. S03E13 Konfrontacja.png|Courtney jest zła na Duncana, że ją "porzucił"... S03E13 Duncan i Courtney.png|...ale przytula go, bo tęskniła za nim. S03E14 Przyjaciółki Gwen i Courtney.png|Courtney zwierza się Gwen, że jest szczęśliwa z powrotu Duncana. S03E14 Walka Courtney i Sierry.png|Sierra atakuje Courtney, po tym jak obraziła Cody'ego. S03E14 Zostaniesz wyeliminowana.png|Courtney jest wściekła na Gwen gdy dowiaduje się o jej pocałunku z Duncanem. S03E14 Zemsta Courtney.png|Courtney chce zemścić się na Duncanie i Gwen. S03E15 Kradnie chłopców.png|Courtney w piosence "Kradnie chłopców". S03E15 Robot i Courtney.png|Courtney zostaje prawie zaatakowana przez gigantycznego robota. S03E15 Teleport.png|Courtney zastanawia się, czy pomóc Heather. S03E16 Courtney i Al.png|Courtney rumieni się gdy Alejandro flirtuje z nią w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą. S03E16 Courtney łapie owce.png|Courtney próbuje przegrać wyzwanie, celowo upuszczając złapaną owce. S03E16 Owce trzeba strzyc, Courtney.png|Courtney w piosence "Owce trzeba strzyc". S03E16 Courtney obserwuje eliminacje gwen.png|Courtney jest zadowolona z eliminacji Gwen. S03E17 Runda bez eliminacji.png|Courtney jest zadowolona gdy dowiaduje się, że to była runda bez eliminacji. S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Amazonki.png|Courtney, Heather i Gwen w piosence "Twarz Gwen". S03E17 Twarz Gwen, Courtney.png|Courtney w piosence "Twarz Gwen". S03E19 Courtney i Duncan.png|Courtney mówi o powrocie Blaineley. S03E19 Młoda para.png|Wściekła Courtney trzymana przez zirytowanego Duncana. S03E20 Duncan w torcie.png|Courtney wkłada Duncana w tort. S03E20 Courtney w Chinach.png|Courtney uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem, po tym jak została przyłapana na oszustwie. S03E20 Załóż to proszę.png|Courtney zakłada chińską maskę. S03E20 Courtney wymiotuje.png|Courtney wymiotuje przez maskę. S03E20 Pokonam Cie we wszystkim.png|Courtney mówi, że pokona Blaineley we wszystkim w dogrywce... S03E20 To ja miałam prowadzić program.png|...lecz obie zostają wyeliminowane. S03E22 Heather i skamielina Courtney.png|Posąg twarzy Courtney w Rapa Phooey!. S03E24 Geoff ucisza Courtney.png|Geoff ucisza Courtney, gdy ta śpiewa. S03E24 Pomocnicy Alejandro.png|Courtney wraz z innymi członkami drużyny Alejandro. S03E24 Naszyjnik Courtney.png|Courtney chwyta naszyjnik w wyzwaniu. S03E26 Courtney kibicuje.png|Courtney kibicuje Alejandro w finale. S03E26 Versus Courtney.png|Courtney w piosence "Versus". S03E26 Cody drażni Alejandro.png|Courtney pokonuje Cody'ego w Aloha, Finał!. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Część starej obsady przy dziobie jachtu.png|Courtney na jachcie z częścią pierwszej obsady |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E00 CDG.png|Courtney walczy z Duncanem i Gwen w czołówce. S05E01 Jak się prowadzi.png|Courtney jest zirytowana głupotą Lindsay. S05E01 Nie czekaj.png|Courtney jest wystraszona, widząc skaczącą na nią Sierre. S05E01 Kwiaty.png|Gwen daje kwiaty Courtney... S05E01 Alergia Courtney.png|...dopóki nie okazuje się, że ma na nie alergie. S05E02 Zdjęcie.png|Courtney śpi w domku przegranych. S05E03 Courtney w spa.png|Courtney przygotowuje się do spania w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. S05E03 Zywa tarcza Sam.png|Courtney używa Sana jako żywej tarczy. S05E03 Co z tego, ze istniejesz.png|Courtney i Duncan zamieniają się drużynami. S05E04 Sojusz ze Scottem.png|Courtney myśli o zawarciu sojuszu ze Scottem. S05E04 Zielona galaretka.png|Courtney jest przerażona, gdy zostaje oblepiona zieloną galaretką. S05E04 Biedna Courtney.png|Courtney jest przerażona. S05E04 W przyszłości nie mogę jeść ciast.png|Courtney skula się ze strachu. S05E04 Przytulenie Courtney i Scotta.png|Reakcja Courtney i Scotta, gdy Chris ogłosił, że ich drużyna jest bezpieczna. S05E05 Courtney atakowana przez Jelenia.png|Courtney jest atakowana przez jelenia.... S05E05 Gwen ratuje Courtney.png|...lecz Gwen ją ratuje. S05E05 Wybacz kochanie.png|Courtney żegna się ze Scottem, gdy ten wyrusza na wyspę Kości. S05E06 CS.png|Courtney przytula Scotta, by go uspokoić. S05E06 Jajko Courtney.png|Courtney znajduje zmutowane jajo. S05E06 Zachwycona Courtney.png|Courtney rumieni się, gdy Scott łapie ją za rękę. S05E06 Umowa.png|Courtney mówi Gwen na kogo zamierza głosować. S05E07 Zielone tosty.png|Courtney jest zła na Alejandro po tym co zrobił Heather w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów. S05E07 Scottney.png|Courtney pomaga Scottowi po tym jak został pobity przez Kła. S05E07 Courteny i Gwen.png|Courtney ma nadzieję, że Alejandro będzie walczyć z Heather. S05E07 Walka przyjaciólek.png|Courtney i Gwen mają ze sobą walczyć. S05E07 Zemsta Courteny.png|Courtney patrzy złowrogo na Gwen po obejrzeniu "gif'ów", jak całuje się Duncanem. S05E07 Courtney po walce.png|Courtney walczy z Gwen. S05E07 Uścisk Gwenntey.png|Courtney i Gwen godzą się na koniec walki. S05E08 Courtney i Gwen znowu przyjaciółkami.png|Courtney i Gwen rozmawiają ze sobą po obudzeniu. Courtney_and_Scott.png|Przypadkowy pocałunek Courtney i Scotta oficjalnie rozpoczyna ich związek. S05E00 Cameron pocałował Courtney.png|Cameron całuje Courtney na oczach Scotta... S05E09 Rozwiązany but doprowadza mnie do szału.png|...co kończy ich związek. S05E10 Jem ziemię ze smutku.png|Courtney mówi Scottowi, że znowu są parą. S05E10 Courtney i Scott.png|Courtney jest zła na Scotta, za porzucenie plecaka. S05E11 Plan eliminacji Courtney.png|Courtney ujawnia swój plan eliminacji. S05E11 Koniec przyjaźni.png|Courtney próbuje przeprosić Gwen. S05E11 Nie masz szczęścia Scott.png|Courtney drwi ze Scotta. S05E11 Lody mi się topią.png|Courtney dodaje spaloną czekoladę do lodów... S05E11 Ptak wymiotuje na lody.png|...a chwilę potem ptak na nie wymiotuje. S05E11 Zagrożeni.png|Courtney i Scott są zagrożeni na ceremonii. Courtney_w_Muszli_Wstydu.png|Courtney w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zabójcze Makiety Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy